A Reason to Stay
by linsteadloverr
Summary: Erin gets a job offer. What will she do? My hope for how this storyline introduced at the end of "An Honest Woman" will turn out. Linstead.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I'm back! I've been really busy with my first few months of college. Yay me! Well I had this idea that came to me after Wednesday's episode "A Honest Woman" when Erin gets her job offer. This is what I hope will happen, but it's kind of doubtful. Oh well. I had a lot of fun writing this and am really happy to share with you guys! So R&R! And please review or PM me with your comments and suggestions! I would really appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>She doesn't know how she ended up here. She had to tell someone. She didn't even think she just walked. She walked for miles and ended up at his door. Just as she was about to knock, she heard footsteps behind her and she turned around just as her partner started to speak.<p>

"Hey Lindsay. What's up? How long have you been waiting here?" Jay asked her with a contagious smile.

"Uhh just a few minutes. I just… I uhh…" She notices the case of beer in his hands, "Can I come in and have a few beers? Just like the good ole days?"

"Of course! I got plenty to share!" Jay opens the door and walks into his kitchen setting the case down. "The Blackhawks game starts in a few. You wanna watch?"

"Uhh sure." She takes a beer for herself while simultaneously avoiding eye contact with her partner and heads to the couch.

* * *

><p>Erin couldn't even focus on the television screen. Jay's complaining about the refs and cheering when they scored were drowned out by the thoughts that plagued her mind. <em>Her own unit! That's amazing, but she could never leave her Intelligence family right? She couldn't. She couldn't take the job. She couldn't leave Voight. And if she was being honest with herself she couldn't leave her partner either. But its not like she could do anything about that anyway. But this was such a great opportunity. A once in a lifetime opportunity. Her own unit. <em>She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Erin, what's really going on? Why'd you come here? You have barely had any of your beer and you've barely said anything. I've been trying to talk to you for like 5 minutes and you've been staring at the wall."

Erin looked at Jay with a vulnerable look on her face, "Nothing. It's nothing." She sat up straighter to make it look like she was okay, "I'm fine really. Just a little tired that's all. I just zoned out for a bit."

Jay looked at her with worried look on his face, "Erin. I'm your partner. You know you can tell me anything. I won't judge. You know that. So why can't you tell me."

"It's nothing really. It doesn't even matter because I'm not going to do it."

"Do what?" The second period of the game was about to start.

"Let's just watch the game." Jay sighed and turned his attention back to the screen but was internally worrying about the person who sat on his left.

It was about halfway through the second period when Erin blurted out, "I was offered a job to run my own unit for the feds." Jay looked at her shocked. "I probably won't take the offer. I mean its a good thing right? Don't answer that. I know you'll probably want me to take it because you're a good person. You want me to succeed, but I don't need your opinion, Jay. This is my decision to make. And I don't want anyone in Intelligence to know. Voight can't know about this until I've decided. Okay Jay? You can't tell anyone. Can you promise me that?"

"Erin, I…"

"No stop there. I don't want to hear what you have to say. You can't tell anyone okay?"

"Okay." They awkwardly sat there in silence for a few minutes before Erin got up and said that she was tired and should be heading home. Jay sat there speechless until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>One week passed and Jay could tell Erin was avoiding him. She had been partnered with Antonio all week and he was partnered with Atwater. They just wrapped up a case. He tried talking to her once, but she turned him down and walked straight out of the room.<p>

Everything seemed normal besides that until Voight walked in. "Alright everyone. I've got some sad news. Erin got a job offer to run her own unit for the feds." Everyone looked at Erin and she wouldn't make eye contact with any of them. "Today was her last case in the Intelligence Unit. All she has left is paperwork and to clean out her desk. That's all. Now get back to your work."

Antonio and Olinsky made their way to Erin and gave her congratulatory hugs. Atwater and Ruzek gave her snide remarks about who she would miss the most. Jay sat in silence staring at the scene in front of him. _Why didn't she tell him that she decided what to do. How could she just leave without telling him. _He grabbed his coat and walked out as Erin watched him.

* * *

><p>He walked around Chicago for two hours just thinking. He finally decided he needed to see her.<p>

He walked to her apartment knocking hard on her door yelling her name. She opened the door. "What do you want?" She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure. But you're going to help me pack." Jay walked in and saw all of the boxes near the front door.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. My flight's at noon, but I need to be at the airport by 9:30."

"So what do you need help with?"

"Just moving boxes out here I guess. Otherwise most of my things are all packed up." She leads him to her bedroom for him to help with her boxes.

"When did you decide? Were you even going to tell me?"

Erin looked at him with a blank face devoid of any emotion, "I just called them up two days ago with my decision to go. Jay, it's a good opportunity. I would be an idiot if I didn't take a chance at something I really want." She pauses and realizes what she said and looked into his eyes quickly then glanced back down putting tape on the box in front of her. "I told Voight after I left your place the other day. He told me to go with my gut and that he would be proud of me either way and that he would be fine if I left. So, after a few days, I went with my gut and called them up."

Jay stared at her, "That doesn't answer my question you know."

"What question? Oh you mean when was I planning on telling you? Uhh well, to be honest I wasn't going to. I knew what you would say and I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear you tell me to go."

Jay scoffed, "Wow Erin. We're partners or should I say were partners. You would've just left without even telling me goodbye? Wow I can't believe this."

"What do you want me to say Jay? Voight is fine here without me, Justin's back, and Burgess would finally be able to move up to Intelligence. I mean she deserves it for working so hard. Yeah sure I would miss you guys, but I need to take this opportunity for myself. This is my career and nobody elses. Nobody can convince me to change my mind. I've made my decision. Plus I don't have a reason to stay here anymore."

"Me."

"What?" Jay takes a step forward towards Erin.

"Me. I'm the reason you should stay Erin. I want you to stay." Jay steps closer to Erin until their lips are almost touching. Jay closes the gap. At first it's soft and Jay whispers, "Please stay." Their kisses became more passionate by the second.

Things heat up to the point of Erin being lifted by Jay onto the island counter in her kitchen. Erin pulls of his shirt and starts to undo his belt buckle. "Bedroom now." she says between kisses as he picks her up, her legs wrapping around his waist not breaking the connection of their lips.

He lays her gently on her bed. Clothes are thrown onto the ground. The both relish in the moment they have been waiting for, for over the past year.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jay wakes up with a smile on his face remembering the pure bliss he experienced last night. As he opens his eyes, he turns over to see the girl that he just had the greatest night of his life with. He saw no one there.<p>

"Erin!" He yelled. No response. "Erin!" He looks over to her side of the bed. He sees a folded up piece of paper. He opens it.

_Jay,_

_About last night, I'm sorry. I had to leave especially now. We could never be together if we both worked for Intelligence so its better this way. We won't have to be around each other and feel that pull. I felt it too. I want you to know that. But, I don't think I'm ever going to come back. I'm so sorry Jay. You really were the best partner a girl could have._

_Erin_

_No. _Jay thought. _Why would she do this. After last night too? _He looked at the clock and realized he didn't have time to think about this. He had to get home and change quick and then get to work, for his first day with a new partner.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since Erin left. Everything felt different. There was a void in Jay's life and he didn't know how to fill it. Luckily, they had a huge case over the past week to keep his mind off things. They were just getting back from their big arrest of a Russian mobster when he hears Ruzek say "Well look what the cat dragged in! Guess you couldn't stay away for too long huh Lindsay."<p>

Jay stops in his tracks at the top of the steps looking at Erin across the room. He's speechless. He doesn't know whether to be pissed off or happy until he hears her speak looking directly at him with a little smile on her face.

"Hey. I felt like it was time for a visit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Maybe a multi-chapter fic? Haven't decided yet. Review or PM me with any suggestions you might have! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Sorry I haven't updated sooner like I promised. College has been kicking my butt and now since the semester and the holidays are over, I finally have time to write! So I didn't really know how to continue this story, but DanceMad was my saving grace and sent me this amazing idea and so here it is! So R&R and please review! There might even be a part three! (I would recommend reading the first chapter if you haven't yet).**

* * *

><p>"It's good to have you back kid." Voight said as he hugged Erin. "It's good to be back even if it's just for a visit." She smiled weakly. The entire team greeted and hugged her and asked her how her new job was going; everyone except Jay. He just leaned back in his chair at his desk pretending to be interested in her stories. She could tell this was the last place he wanted to be since she was here, because of the way she left. All she wanted to do is be able to talk to him alone. Before she could even absorb what was happening, Jay was starting to pack up and grabbed his coat. "Where ya goin' Halstead?" Antonio asked.<p>

"Just heading out. I think I need to hit the sack, its been a long day, so I'll see you guys." He waved as he started to descend the stairs, stopping to gaze at the Intelligence unit just for a few seconds longer, shaking his head and walked down the rest of the stairs to his car. The team kept talking just like before Jay left, but Erin felt the absence of Jay's presence.

* * *

><p>Jay was nursing a beer in his hand watching the Blackhawks playoff game when he heard a knock at his door; the last thing he wanted to do was get up and answer the door, so he chose to ignore it. He heard a few more knocks, more urgent this time. He sighed and made his way to the door not even bothering to check who was there. It was Antonio, thank god. He definitely was glad it wasn't a certain blonde detective. He invited him in and went to grab another beer. "So what's up?"<p>

Antonio grabbed the beer from Jay's hands, "I just want to know how you're feeling now that Erin's back." Antonio was the only one besides Jay and Erin that knew what happened between them.

Jay sighed, "Nothing's changed. I've put that whole situation behind me. She's only in town for a few days so it doesn't matter, I can ignore her."

"Yeah about that, Jay. She's coming back to Intelligence. She said she missed our unit and didn't feel satisfied with her task force, so Voight's letting her back into the unit which wasn't really a surprise."

"I can be professional at work as long as she's not my partner. Me and you have worked well together recently, so maybe Voight will let us stay partners and he'll want to be partners with Erin."

"Hopefully dude. Well I gotta go. See you on Monday." Antonio patted Jay's shoulder and showed himself out. Jay was left with his thoughts. _Erin being back doesn't matter. She can't just weasel her way back like nothing ever happened._ He sighed and decided it was time to head off to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day was pretty uneventful. He slept in, worked out, went over to the Corson's for a little bit, and was ending the day with his favorite meal. He absolutely loved days off. Knocks on his door told him that he had another visitor. He invited Atwater over to drink beers and watch the latest game, but he declined saying that he had to watch his little sister. Maybe he changed his mind? Erin stood on the other side of the door as he opened it. He was too shocked to slam the door in her face, even if it would be rather rude. "Hey, can I come in?"<p>

"Why should I let you in?"

"Please. We need to talk, I need to apologize."

"If you want to apologize then you can apologize here. There's no need for you to come in to do it."

"Fine. I'm sorry Jay. I didn't know what to do after that night. I didn't even fall asleep, I just kept going over every scenario in my head about what would happen and every path led to me getting hurt, so I made the executive decision to leave everything behind. A clean slate. But that's not what happened. I thought I would be able to forget and start my new life, but the longer I was away, the more I felt like shit and wanted to come home. I hate the way we left things, so I decided it was time to come back to my old life, the one I've always dreamed of since I was a little kid."

Jay tried to keep his composure, but he couldn't do it anymore. "You mean the way you left things Erin! I wanted to start something with you and you didn't even have the decency to tell me to my face that you were leaving, you had to leave a fucking note. And now you have the audacity to come here asking for a clean slate. I'm sorry Erin, but I can't give you that, not from me."

"Jay, can we please do this inside your apartment. I don't think we should be yelling in the hallway with all of your neighbors hearing every word."

"Fine. Come on in." Jay said sarcastically.

Erin set her things on the couch. They stood on opposite sides of the room. "Look, Jay, I know this is all of my fault. I was the one that left…"

"Erin. It doesn't matter anymore I'm over it. I'm done. We're done."

"I don't want to be done Jay."

Jay was so angry and frustrated that he started to yell. "You left me Erin! I wanted a life with you, but then you just leave like I'm nothing to you! Who does that?"

"I was scared. What if I got hurt. I couldn't lose my best friend and my partner." She started walking closer to him.

"Well you lost me anyway. I can't believe I was so stupid thinking that you might have…" His last few words were quieter. He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair.

"Loved you? I do love you Jay. I will always love you! As hard as it is for me to say that Jay. I love you."

Jay couldn't take it anymore. He closed the distance between them and gave her a bruising, passionate kiss. They both relaxed into the kiss and the next thing they knew, Erin was laying on her back on Jay's bed. She took off his shirt, undid his belt, and unbuttoned his pants. Jay ripped her shirt open, took of her shoes and her pants. Erin was panting as Jay sucked on her neck. She finally took off his pants and wrapped her hand around his pulsating cock and started moving her hand up and down it. Jay gasped, "Erin. Stop." He grasped at her bra clasp and released her beautiful breasts. He sucked on each of her nipples causing her to moan and let go of his hard member.

They teased each other for only a few more minutes. The only thing left between pure pleasure was Erin's black lace underwear. She panted Jay's name and he knew exactly what she wanted, but it wouldn't be so easy. He started rubbing her outside of her underwear. She couldn't handle it anymore and started squirming. "Jay, please."

He finally ripped away her underwear. Before entering her, he started kissing her passionately, their tongues fighting for control. At first, Jay thrust into Erin's warmth slowly letting her fit to his form. He started moving faster and faster and both hit their climax at the same time. They kissed sweetly one last time before their sweaty bodies were too exhausted to move and they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Erin woke up the next morning with a smile on her face reminiscing about last night before opening her eyes. She looked to see if Jay was still sleeping next to her, but she was alone in the bed. She got up thinking he was just making coffee in the kitchen. She put on his shirt which was thrown on the floor in the middle of their late-night activities from the night before. As she made her way to the kitchen, she felt a sudden wave of deja vu hit her. "Jay." She called out. No answer. She sees a bagel and coffee on the counter with a note next to it. She smiles, but then it disappears as she reads the first line.<p>

_Erin,_

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let last night happen knowing what I was supposed to do this morning. After you left me like that a month ago, I called in a favor and decided to go on another tour overseas. Voight knows, don't worry. He said I got a job waiting for me when I get back. I just don't have a reason to stay, so goodbye._

_Love,_

_Jay_

Erin didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she had to stop him. She didn't know where he was going so how could she stop him. Voight. He knew. She ran to her phone and dialed his number. "Voight I need your help." Erin pleaded.

"Erin, what's wrong?" Voight asked with concern.

"Long story, but do you know where Jay is going or what flight he has?"

"Erin, he didn't want you to find out before he left. I was going to tell the whole unit tomorrow morning."

"Please Hank. I need to talk to him."

"Fine. His flight is at 12:30 at O'Hare and he's going to Georgia first before being deployed to Afghanistan."

"Thanks Hank. I owe you one."

"Good luck kid." He hung up the phone knowing the real reason Erin was so frantic to find Halstead. She loved him. He didn't know if he was okay with it. Halstead was a good detective with a big heart and he knew that Erin would be safe with him. Maybe he could take a blind eye to their budding relationship. He would do anything to make Erin happy.

* * *

><p>Erin panicked as she made her way to the airport. What if she was too late? What if this was all for nothing? What if he never came home? She had to stop freaking out and focus on Jay. She had to get there before it was too late.<p>

Once she got to the airport, she sprinted to the check-in desk asking what gate Jay would be waiting in. The only way she got answers was flashing her badge saying it was an urgent matter. She kept running until she got to the gate and saw Jay sitting in one of the chairs looking out the window. She walked over to him. "Jay."

"Erin, what are you doing here?" He stood up.

"I'm your reason to stay. So please stay don't go." Erin begged.

"Erin, I... " He didn't know what to say. "I don't know."

"Please. Jay, I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "But I don't know if I can stay, I already promised."

Erin wrapped her hands around his waist. "I'm sure there's a way Voight could pull some strings and tell them that it's not possible for you to be able to go."

"Voight would do that for me?"

"He would because you're a good detective and you make me happy."

Jay kissed Erin once more and grabbed her hand, "It's worth a try." They walked out of the airport hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>Everything worked out: Jay was able to stay, Erin and Jay were still partners in more ways than one, and Voight was surprisingly accepting of their relationship. Everything seemed to be perfect. They were happy and nothing could tear them apart after all of the crap they had been through. Erin sat on her couch cuddled into Jay's chest. She was unbelievably happy and so was he. "I love you Jay Halstead."<p>

"I love you too Erin Lindsay. Always." They made love until the sun came up the next day.

Neither knew that only six months later, one moment would change their lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Just an FYI this story took place in late March  early April. I'm probably going to write a part three that is New Year's themed with flashbacks. Thanks for reading! Any criticism is wanted! I want to know what I could do to make my writing better! Thanks again and hope you are all enjoying the holiday season! Please review or PM me!**


End file.
